


Arrested!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Lucy Loud gets arrested by Judy Hopps!
Kudos: 1





	Arrested!

Lucy Loud was in trouble with the cops. She had stolen something from the Zootopia police and Judy Hopps was after her.

"Oh no, a hopping bunny!" she said. She tried to hide in the cemetery because she thought it was a safe place but then zombies came out of the ground because of weird magic.

"Oh, no!" Lucy Loud said and then Judy Hopps caught her and put her in handcuffs. Then Judy noticed the zombies. "Oh no!" she said.

"We have to work together to beat the zombies!" Lucy Loud said.

"Okay!" Judy Hopps said and then she took out her zombie fighting gear from her pocket and put it on her hands. "I'm ready!"

"I read about this in the Vampires of Transylvania book," Lucy said. "They had zombies and the way to beat them was with a loud noise."j

"Okay, let's yell really loud!" Judy Hopps said.

"Actually I have something else," Lucy Loud said and she took out a megaphone. It was what she stole.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Judy said. Then she took the megaphone and yelled and the zombies went away.

"You are free to go," Judy said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Yeah I don't want to arrest you or something," Judy said.

The End


End file.
